The Lion Returns
by Amberspirit of SkyClan
Summary: She was born in a dangerous time... TigerClan has been resureccted and the other Clans destroyed... All that's left is StarClan... After many moons of Nightstar's harsh rule, a cat is born. Only one cat has the heart to defy Nightstar. Her name... Lionpaw. Rated T because I am very paranoid and even more crazy and random!
1. Prolouge

**Hope everyone likes the story! You can review, or you don't have to. I don't really care. Do as you wish as long as you read my story!**

A small golden she-kit mewled pitifully as she was prodded harshly by her father, a jet black tom with brown eyes. "What will you name this one?" the kit mewed loudly in protest only to be silenced by a harsh snarl from the tom.

"This kit is weak! It will never become a good warrior!" The tom turned his scorching haze onto his mate who shrunk back as though his gaze actually burned her.

"If it dies don't bother to tell me. I only have one real kit in this nest." The tom glanced approvingly at a dark tom sitting away from his siblings, his unseeing eyes alert. "I will be the mentor of that kit." The tom snarled fiercely at his mate who flinched, before whipping out of the den.

The queen relaxed as her mate's black tail disappeared and she looked at her kits, her eyes betraying her sorrow. "My beloved Lionkit, you are not weak. One day, you shall be even more powerful than anyone has been before." she glanced at the jet black kit before sighing and gathering her three kits around her.

She touched her nose to the black tom's nose and he froze as she meowed, "My Darkkit, you shall be very powerful and strong, but I can also see that you will be even more bloodthirsty and ruthless than your father. Keep your heart close to you, young kit. Never let the darkness destroy it." she flinched as he growled to the sky, a growl that sounded worse than his father's if that was possible.

She turned her attention to a light gray she-kit. She smiled weakly at her. "Splashkit, I can tell right now that you will be very loyal and protective, but be careful, for that loyalty may be the death of you." Splashkit let out a high pitched mewl and scooted closer to Sunkit.

The queen turned her attention to Sunkit. The sleek golden pelted she-kit looked out of place among her dark-colored siblings, but the queens heart swelled at the sight of her.

"Lionkit," she murmured lovingly. "The fate of many rests on your shoulder. But don't forget to listen to your heart, even if it is different than what someone else says. Your heart will always be right. And don't let anyone tell you, you aren't strong, for I believe you will be the strongest cat that TigerClan has ever or will ever see." Lionkit curled closer to her sister and the queen and the three kits fell asleep quickly.

"I love all of you." The queen whispered.

**Ok this was very short and horrible. I'm not very proud of it. But don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and much better but it might be a little rushed, just warning y'all. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm really sorry everybody. These chapters are so short and I hate that! I promise I'll try to make them longer and better. Now if you'll be so kind, read.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and unfortunately never will… :'(**

"Lionkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Clawtail will be your mentor." The jet black leader said his eyes dull and emotionless.

Lionpaw sighed and padded up to the deputy, a large black and brown tabby tom. She flinched as he snarled soundlessly at her and glared at her with undisguised hatred and disgust.

Lionpaw mentally cursed herself, not for the first time, of her bright golden fur and blue eyes, and her lion-like mane around her neck. She shuffled her paws on the ground, self-conscious of all the eyes staring at her and cast an envious glance at her sister, Splashpaw, who had gotten the best warrior in the Clan, Featherclaw.

The Clan had slowly begun to go back to their normal duties and Clawtail snarled at her. "Come one, Puffpaw," he said, using one of the many horrible nicknames that made Lionpaw's life horrible. "I'm going to show you the camps."

He cuffed Lionpaw's ear with unsheathed claws before whipping away. Lionpaw flinched and cast a longing look at Splashpaw, who met his gaze with sympathetic eyes. Splashpaw was the only one besides his mother who would defend him and cheer him up.

"Hurry up!" Clawtail glanced back with murderous glance. Lionpaw winced and padded quickly after her mentor. _At least he won't be my mentor for very long._ She thought in relief. Nightstar only keeps the strongest of the apprentices, ones that are fit to survive. The others, he kills. But Lionpaw was positive that even though everyone hated her, she wouldn't be killed. Her mother had said too many times than she can remember about how strong she was.

"Let's go, kit." Clawtail growled menacingly as they headed towards the river and Clawtail stopped next to it. "I'm going to show you how to catch fish."

Lionpaw tilted her head, confused. "I thought we were seeing the camps."

Clawtail growled. "Plans change!" Lionpaw nodded and watched closely as Clawtail studied the water.

They sat there until Lionpaw's muscles were stiff. She shuffled her paws and then froze, afraid the fish could hear the vibrations through the ground. Suddenly, Clawtail shot his paw into the water and a silver fish shot out of the water and Clawtail killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Now you try." Clawtail meowed.

Lionpaw padded up to the water and sat down at the edge, staring down intently. She vaguely realized that Clawtail was gone but brushed it off, thinking he had gone to another part of the river. Then, a large force knocked her off her feet and with a yowl of surprise and fear, Lionpaw fell into the rushing river. She tried to keep her head up above the waves and saw Clawtail, smiling menacingly.

"Nightstar didn't like you! Good bye Lionpaw!" He yelled to her. Lionpaw's last thought before the waves crashed down on her again was, _But Nightstar is my father!_

**Okay, I know that was kinda bad but please review and tell me how to make the story better. Thank you! :) ^.^**


End file.
